The Poor
by DXJC56
Summary: Ino is poor, Shikamaru is treated horrible at home, they run away and live with Ino's best friend Sakura and her sister while her moms away, but trouble brews it ugly head. SO, let's see where they take us next. Rated: Swears Well Enjoy
1. How You Treat Me Makes Me Run

Well, a new shikaIno romance, so here it is! Enjoy the Story!

Please Review and do not flame?

...

**The Poor**

Ino was walking through the streets, she didn't know whether to go back home or to sleep on the streets to avoid her outraged dad. She remembered tomorrow was suppose to be a trip or some shit at school and she had taken the money from her dad before she left, "Hey Ino," A voice said making her look up from the ground, "Kinda late to be wondering around the streets don't you think?" Shikamaru stood in front of her.

She blushed a little, "Oh, well, I was heading over to Sakura's for a sleep over." She lied to get him off her back.

"Well, since it's almost nine, I'll escort you." Shikamaru said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled with him.

She blushed more, she always liked him, but he never knew she was poor and lived in the Yamanaka ghetto. "T-Thanks…Shikamaru." She said as they walked together.

…

"Well, here it is, I'll see you tomorrow Ino, you get the money for the trip?" Shikamaru asked as he turned to leave.

"Yeah," She showed him a envelope with the stolen money inside it, "I'll be there, see you tomorrow." She walked down the path and rang the doorbell.

A pink haired girl opened the door, "Sakura-nii san…it's for you!" The little girl called.

"Okay, thanks." Sakura said as they little girl ran back into the house.

"I never knew you had a little sister Sakura." Ino smiled.

"Yeah, Mushi, anyway, what's up, need a place to stay?" Sakura asked, unsurprised by Ino's unexpected visit.

"Yeah, for the usual reasons." Ino said as she looked at the ground.

"Well," Sakura stood aside as Ino walked into the familiar house, "My house is your house."

"Thanks Sakura." Ino smiled.

…

Shikamaru stood outside his own home, he thought about Ino and why she was always so strange when it came t hanging out at her place. He opened the door and was greeted by a nice warm slug, "Ouch, what the fuck!" He yelled as he jumped up to see his father standing in the doorway.

"You're late for dinner!" Shikato said, "Now get your ass in her and get changed so we can eat!"

Shikamaru was shoved up stairs and pushed into his room. He rubbed his check, it was slightly torn, "That's it, that's the fucking last straw." Shikamaru muttered as he grabbed every bag he owned. He poured in everything he could put in them and than grabbed all the money, his and his fathers, before jumping out his bedroom window and running as far away as he could.

…

Well, that is it, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!!

Okay, well, until next time!

SEE YAH LATER BOYS AND GIRLS!!


	2. Waking Up To The Sound Of Voices

Well, here is part 2! I hope you enjoy it! Things pick up here as Ino wakes up to an extreme sense of fear:)

well, anyway, enjoy:)

**The Poor**

Ino woke up the next morning. She stood up and looked up, Sakura's wasn't in her bed. She slowly walked down stairs only to hear voices. She made one out as Sakura, "I'm sorry Mr. Yamanaka, Ino didn't come over here, and likewise to you Mr. Nara."

Ino gasped as a hand was placed on her back. She was about to slug the person when she realized Shikamaru was watching as well, "Damn, I figured your dad would come but mine too."

Ino nodded in agreement as they listened, "Where's your mother?" Shikato asked.

"Well, she's gone for the weekend so it's just me and Mushi." Sakura explained as the other pink haired girl ran over to Sakura's side.

"Sakura-Nii san, Sakura, Nii san! Who's at the door?" Mushi asked as she tugged at her pant leg.

"No one Mushi, just go up stairs." Sakura ordered as Mushi did so

"Well, fine, but let us know if you see them will you?" Inoichi, Ino's dad, asked.

"Yes sir." Sakura said as she shut the door. She walked up stairs, passing Shikamaru and Ino as she watched the skilled Jounin walk away.

"Thanks Sakura." Ino said as Sakura beckoned them.

"No problem, but they're gonna wait at school, how are you gonna get by them there?" Sakura asked.

"I already figured that out, so, you two girls enjoy your meal, I'm heading out." Shikamaru smiled as he walked down stairs, followed closely by the two girls.

"Mushi!" Sakura called, "Come here, it's time for breakfast!"he little pink haired girl crawled out from a corner, bleeding horribly.

"S-Sakura…" Mushi said as she passed out on the floor.

...

Oh no! Poor Mushi!

Oh well, sorry i'm cutting it short but it's a cliff hanger to be answered in about three minutesXD

So please review and don't flame me. Okay, well, bye!


	3. What, Why, and How Did This Happen?

Well, now we find out what happened, how it happened, and what Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino are going to do about Mushi!

Let's see!

...

**The Poor**

"MUSHI!" Sakura screamed as the three rushed to her side.

"Hey, there's a note." Shikamaru observed as he pulled it off the wall.

"What does it say?" Ino asked.

"It says, and I quote, 'Sakura, we no you are lying, you know where the children are, the little girl is a mire example of what we will do to you today if you do not tell us what we want by the end of the day, Yours truly, Inoichi and Shikato.' That's all" Shikamaru said as he watched Mushi squirm around in Sakura's arms.

"Those bastards," Sakura said as tears fell from her eyes, "Mushi, I'm sorry." She pressed her head against Mushi's.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura." Ino said, truly sorry.

"Yeah, after this, we wont come here anymore." Shikamaru stated as the two walked to the door.

"I-It's okay." Sakura said.

"W-What?" Ino asked as the two turned around, stunned from Sakura's calmness, with a bleeding and even dying child in her arms.

"Mushi will be fine, remember my skills in medical Jutsu?" Sakura asked with a smile as she focused, chakra radiating from her into Mushi. The two watched in amazement as Mushi's cuts were fading away, leaving no scars.

"S-Sakura?" Mushi asked as she jumped up and choked Sakura in a super hug.

"You're all better Mushi," Sakura smiled, "And that's how it's gonna stay."

"W-Wow…" Ino said.

"Oh, Mushi is use to it." Sakura chuckled as the Shikamaru and Ino were still in shock.

"Yeah, Sakura-Nii San always heals me when I hurt myself." Mushi smiled as she nodded her head.

"Oh yeah," Shikamaru muttered, "I remember the one time Mushi fell off her bike and broke her ankle, Naruto and I were playing basketball and she was screaming in pain. We ran over and Naruto pulled out his phone to call the hospital, but you told us to call Sakura instead, and you healed her ankle, mended it right on the spot."

"Yeah, I remember that too." Sakura laughed.

"Well, its time for school, we better get ready to head out guys." Ino commented as the three ninja and the younger girl ate a quick, light, breakfast.

"Thanks Sakura," Shikamaru said as he grabbed his backpack, "Can I leave my stuff here?"

"Yeah, I called over Mushi's baby sitter so I don't think she'll mine." Sakura said as the doorbell rang.

"Uncles Here! Uncles Here!" Mushi sang as she skipped to the doorway followed by Sakura.

Sakura pulled open the door, "Hey, come on in."

In walked Gaara. "Oh shit!" He yelled, "You didn't tell me people would be here!"

"Gaara! Watch your mouth around Mushi, and they won't tell." Sakura laughed.

Gaara turned entirely red, "Whatever."

"Come on guys," Ino pulled open the door, "We better hurry up to school."

As the three walked out, Gaara picked up Mushi, "Okay Mushi, ready to play with Uncle Gaara's sand?"

Mushi nodded as Gaara let all the sand out of gourd onto the rug. "YAY!" Mushi yelled as she rolled in the sand.

"Be careful, I'm not the kind of healer your sister is, try not to hurt yourself." He told her as she started to laugh.

"Okay Uncle Gaara!" She said as she started to bury herself in the sand. Gaara turned on the T.V.

"Ah, summer all year round kicks ass. I love the Sand Village." Gaara commented as he relaxed and watched some of his mind numbing channels.

…...

Well, that is it, I hope you enjoyed! Review but don't flame and let me know what you think about my story!

See You LATER!


	4. At School! It Goes Bad To Worst

Well, no time to waste, let's jump right into our story! So, shall we continue?

...

**The Poor**

Ino and Shikamaru watched as Sakura walked into school. "No sign of our parents, let's run for it!" Shikamaru whispered as him and Ino ran and jumped through the school doors.

"We made it." Ino smiled as the two started to laugh.

…

"So! Is everyone ready for the trip?" Kakashi asked as he looked around the room.

"YES KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay, Okay, now, I hope you all brought the money we needed for the trip." Kakashi said.

Everyone pulled out there wallets. They pulled out the 1000ryo needed for the trip, "HERE IT IS KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Okay kids, drop the money on my desk and line up in the hallway!" Kakashi ordered as the kids did so.

Shikamaru and Chouji walked out in the hallway and saw Sasuke and Naruto whispering, Shikamaru and Chouji listened and heard what they were saying, "Hey, did you hear about Sakura's little sister?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, she got the tar kicked outta her!" Sasuke and Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru walked over and pushed Sasuke back, "Shut the fuck up man!"

"Yo, chill!" Sasuke said as he stood up and walked back over, shoving Shikamaru.

"You don't know shit Uchiha!" Shikamaru said as he punched Sasuke in the mouth, a trail of blood ran from it as he turned around.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Sasuke said as he slugged Shikamaru, where his cheek had been torn from his fathers punch yesterday.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he saw Sasuke, but it wasn't Sasuke, it was Shikato, his father.

…

Well, you can find out what happens when Shikamaru sees Shikato in the next chapter, please Review and Subscribe! Also, do not FLAME! THEY ARE LIKE SUPER TROUBLESOME AND SHIKAMARU WILL DO TO YOU WHAT HE DOES TO SASUKE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

SEE YOU LATER!

PEACE, LOVE, AND ALL THAT HIPPIE CRAP! (SORRY HIPPIES:)


	5. A Fight For The Record Book!

Well, sorry for the delay, small but my microsoft word was messing up so I couldn't save this into a separate document. Okay, enjoy!

...

**The Poor**

Ino and Sakura walked out of class and down the hall to catch the bus to their trip destination, "Move it!" A voice yelled bumping into Ino.

"Ouch, what the hell Kiba?" She asked as the dog boy got up and offered his hand in which she accepted.

"Fight, can't talk, must run." He said as he continued to run.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, "Come on." Sakura smiled as the two ran after Kiba to see what was up.

…

Shikamaru saw Shikato, and he did to Sasuke what he had always wanted to do to Sasuke. "Die!" He screamed as he kicked Sasuke in his chest and started vigorously beating the shit out of him.

"Ow! Help!" Sasuke screamed as Shikamaru kept up on his actions. Blood flew from every part of Sasuke's face. He had his nose bleeding constantly, it had broken, and Shikamaru was still pounding away.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled, ignored by Shikamaru.

"Die! Die! DIE!" Shikamaru screamed as a few teachers ran over to see what was going down.

"Someone stop this motherfucker!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi and Guy ran over to separate the two.

Shikamaru was eventually pulled off, but he was still kicking him. "I got him." Kureni said as she walked over and used her Genjutsu on Shikamaru, his mine went completely blank, and all he saw was white.

Sasuke was lying in a pool of his own blood and tears. Sakura bent over to look at him; She looked at Shikamaru, "You fucking bastard!" She screamed and kicked Shikamaru in the chest.

"Hey! Sakura! Chill!" Ino said as she pulled her away.

"Fuck You!" Sakura screamed and punched her in the face.

"Ouch," She rubbed her cheek, "That hurts bitch!" Ino kicked her in the chest and punched her in the face.

"STOP IT NOW!" Tsunade, the principal of the school, yelled, She grabbed Ino and Sakura by the collar, "You two! In my office! Now! And when the other two regain composure, bring them here too!"

…

Okay, that is all! For now at least, I hope you enjoyed and I'll get the next enstallment soon!:)

Bye Bye! Review & Don't FLAME!


	6. In The Office! Tsunade's Slap!

Here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this story very much!

From here on out, it only gets crazier! It's gonna be awesome from here also!

Okay, here it is!

ENJOY!

...

**The Poor**

Ino and Sakura sat outside with Shikamaru and the bandage Sasuke. "What the hell did I do Nara?" Sasuke asked as his dizzy daze subsided.

"I-I have know idea, it…it just, changed from a punch, to…to something else." Shikamaru trailed off.

He looked at Ino and Sakura, they were just fumed. No one was hurt, but they were completely outraged. "Chill girls." Sasuke said.

"Seriously." Shikamaru agreed.

Ino and Sakura turned there heads, angry as ever. Tsunade walked out of her office. She was steaming, completely red with anger. Sasuke laughed, "She looks like a steamed tomato."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Tsunade yelled, making Sasuke shut his trap instantly.

"Is that how a principle should be talking?" Shikamaru smart mouthed.

"When you're pissed," She said simmering down, "You can't control what you say, now, let's see." She scanned every one of them over and over.

She gazed at Sakura for about a minute, not looking anywhere else. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Get your ass in my office! NOW!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura got up, running into her office.

"You two Uchiha!" She ordered. Sasuke jumped up, running into her office the exact same why Sakura had just done. She looked at the two kids left, "This is a serious matter," She paused, causing the kids to look up at her, "Shikamaru, you could have killed Sasuke, Ino, you know better, now the both of you get in there now!"

Ino ran in, but Shikamaru stayed where he was. Ino looked at him, "Come on." She said before walking into the office.

Shikamaru remained seated. "Did I stutter boy?" She asked.

He shook his head, remaining seated. "I'm not moving." Shikamaru said.

She slapped him the same way Sasuke had. He looked up, and saw Shikato.

…

Well, that's all for now, why does everyone slap Shikamaru in his face where Shikato hits him? Oh well, guess we will never know!XD

So anyway, review! Don't FLAME though! they piss me off!

Okay, see you later guys!


	7. A Battle Royal! Three on Four! 1 Falls!

Here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy the story and todays chapter!

Oh yeah, thanks to the insane fans of the story who keep saying that this is their favorite fanfiction ever! I really appreciate it!

Enjoy!

...

**The Poor**

Ino looked at Sakura and Sasuke, the three wondering what was taking so long. "Hey," Sasuke said, breaking silence, "Do you hear that?"

The three heard people chanting "Fight! Fight!"

Ino smiled, "Come on, we gotta see this!" The three ran outside the door.

They saw Kiba run by them. Ino grabbed Kiba by the collar, "Wow dog boy, who's fighting?"

Kiba looked offended, but she really didn't care. "Shikamaru is kicking Tsunade's ass!" Kiba smiled running down the hall.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, and than at Sasuke, "Shit, we gotta go!" Ino pulled Sakura down the hall, Sasuke running close behind them.

"Move!" Sasuke said as he charged through the crowd of kids. Followed closely by Sakura and Ino.

Ino and Sakura both saw Shikamaru more energetic than he had ever been. "Wow!" Kiba smirked; apparently he had followed them through the crowd.

Tsunade rose. "Chill!" She yelled as she hit Shikamaru in the same spot she had hit him in the beginning. He looked up, seeing Shikato more than ever. Tsunade was in a pretty bad condition, but not as bad as Sasuke's.

Shikamaru got up, "DIE!" He used the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Oh shit." Tsunade muttered.

A puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi appeared, Guy right behind him.

"Sorry we are late!" Guy said.

"Way late!" Tsunade yelled.

Shikamaru saw the other two as Shikato as well, "When did he become three?" He asked.

"I'll finish this." Kakashi muttered, he ran at Shikamaru, getting ready to finish him.

"Don't kill him!" Tsunade yelled. Kakashi halted; he frowned at Tsunade under his mask but then nodded.

"Fine." He said, Guy and Kakashi were about hit Shikamaru, and Shikamaru couldn't focus on them.

…

Shikamaru prepared himself for the impact when, "Chidori!" A voice yelled, jumping in front of Shikamaru.

"You're actually gonna help?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, it should be fun." The Uchiha smirked.

Kakashi and Guy got up from where they had been lying after the attack. "Tsunade?" Guy asked, waiting for her orders.

"Kill them." She solemnly said.

Kakashi and Guy nodded; they ran forward, kunai's drawn, ready to strike them down. "DIE!" Kakashi yelled.

"No!" Ino screamed.

Kakashi and Guy were knocked back by a third figure. Kiba Inuzuka stood in front of Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Can't let you guys have all the fun." He joked.

"That's it!" Kakashi said, opening his Sharingan.

"Wanna play that game?" Sasuke asked, mimicking what Kakashi had done.

"Kiba, take Guy, Sasuke can handle Kakashi, and I'll hold down Tsunade." Shikamaru ordered.

Sasuke felt a rush of adrenalin pump through his veins. "This is great!" He screamed, he through Kakashi's back against the wall with one strike.

Kiba charged Guy back in the same way, "You're damn right Uchiha!" He agreed.

Shikamaru felt some sweat run down his back, he felt hairs standing up on the back of his neck. He stood up, and swung around, wildly with his fists out. The person who was behind him went flying back, knocking down some of the spectators. "Nice try," He said, standing over Kurenai, "But you gotta be much faster!"

"Dammit." She said, she decided it was time to use her Genjutsu. Shikamaru threw his fist out, knocking her back and sending her through the wall.

"I won't fall for that twice!" Shikamaru informed her.

"Worth a shot." she laughed as she tried to get up, she couldn't move.

...

Well, I hope you enjoyed!

Don't falme boi's & gIrLz!

Bye bye for now!


	8. We Must Get Outta Here!

Well, Here it is!

Enjoy!

...

**The Poor**

Ino ran back out of the crowd, pulling Sakura with her. Sakura pushed Ino off of her when Ino pulled her around the corner. "What's up?" she asked angrily.

"Get Mushi! We have to go now!" Ino ordered.

"Why?" She asked.

"We are all gonna get busted, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, you, and me!" She said grabbing Sakura and running with her to her house.

…

Ino burst through the door, causing Gaara to jump up. "Ino?"

Sakura ran in behind Ino, picking up Mushi and grabbing Gaara. "Let's go!" She said pulling Gaara out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked, a little stunned.

Ino told Sakura, "Go outside the front gates! I'm gonna get Shikamaru and we are outta here!" Ino turned around and ran back towards the school.

…

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed!

See you guys & gals later!


	9. Running Away

Okay, Here is the new chapter!

ENJOY!

...

**The Poor**

There was a stack of bodies on the floor. Kiba was panting for air. Sasuke was trenched in his own blood. Shikamaru was trenched in other people's blood. The three looked at each other. "Oh fucking shit." Kiba said. The three vanished, scattering in different directions.

…

Ino was about half way to the school when she saw Shikamaru running towards her. "Hey Shika-" Shikamaru picking her up over his shoulder and continuing to run cut Ino off.

"Our dads finally came." He said hopping in a tree and heading towards Konoha's gates.

"I can run to." She said starting to squirm.

"Please Ino." He said as she started to clam down.

…

Gaara and Sakura waited by the front gate. They saw Shikamaru jump down from a tree, Ino over his shoulder.

"We need to go!" He yelled as he continued to run. Gaara looked at who they were running from.

"Inoichi and Shikato." He murmured as he formed as sand bed. He sat on it, pulling Sakura and Mushi down next to him. The sand floated up and by Gaara's command, it moved after Ino and Shikamaru.

…

Okay, That is all!

Please Review and Do not flame!

BYE BYE!


	10. Stuck Here

OMFG! I so know you are all gonna be pissed as hell because this is the last chapter and it is so short. I can't really think of anymore to add which kind of annoys me!

But, I promise I will make up for it somehow!

Enjoy!

...

**The Poor**

"Are they following us?" Shikamaru asked.

"They are pretty far behind unless they stopped at the village gates." Ino said. She was blushing wildly because of Shikamaru picking her up.

"Shikamaru, drop down onto the sand bed." Sakura yelled up to him. He jumped down and laid Ino on it.

"Thanks." She said sitting up.

"Where to?" Gaara asked.

"Back to the leaf. We need to confront this problem head on." Shikamaru instructed.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura yelled, "We'll get destroyed."

"We have to! It's the only way out of this." Shikamaru ordered.

"Um…dude, if we go back…not only will we be facing chances at death, but we will also be arrested." Ino said.

"We're going to go to the Sand village. Back to my place until all this shit blows over." Gaara said as his bed of sand.

…

Shikamaru kicked back in a chair. It had been almost a year and everyone but himself thought that they should stay in sand for a little bit longer. Everyone had adapted to this environment. In fact, half of them were always outside while he would sit in almost all the time. Shikamaru got up from his chair. Slowly sighing, he said to himself, "If you can't beat them…Join them."

...

Okay, that is the end:(

Sorry it sucked. I'm gonna bring the rating down to T cause i thought it would be longer.

Okay, so anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

I promise that there will definently be a sequel in the future.

I had bigger plans and this was in the way just like another story of mine is!

Okay, well, I'll see you all later!

Bye Bye for now!

PEACE!


End file.
